The challenges associated with the mass adoption of Smart phones and their network-hungry always-on apps have shifted from serving the demand for bandwidth to understanding some of the hidden traffic issues. As we become more familiar with the complexities associated with chatty apps and super-powered Smart phones, we learn that solutions need to go beyond simply optimizing and compressing data, or adding bandwidth.
In addition to the demand on wireless networks, is also the need for additional storage (e.g., memory, USB or hard disk, etc.). Increasingly more types of devices handle, process, and/or are used for accessing, capturing, or viewing media content the storage needs for these devices have exploded and traditional storage mechanisms have not kept up with data needs to ensure or support the user experience enhancements that should accompany the growth in computing power and device functionality expansions.
The problem is further exacerbated by the viral and social aspect of feeds or content that need to get updated to each user and each device. Cross platform auto-sharing, auto-posting, and re-tweeting has further inundated mobile data streams occupying mobile networks to send redundant and repeat information.